Revelations
by maraudersfans
Summary: Discoveries are made.


Title: Revelations  
  
Author: Jenni Aroha  
  
Archive: SB/RL Fuh-q fest  
  
Summary: Discoveries are made.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Lucky JKR, she owns everything except my   
  
dignity.  
  
Notes: Chocolate frogs to anyone who can spot the slightly adapted lyrics.  
  
Warnings: swearing, a little violence (nothing anyone who read GoF can't   
  
handle)  
  
Dedications: to Megan, the emergency beta.  
  
Feedback: yes please, maraudersfans@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius thought Remus was a strange boy. He was constantly ill and spent a   
  
lot oftime away from school. During Sirius's first year he and his friends,  
  
James and Peter befriended him. Slowly they figured out just where he went  
  
once a month.  
  
It was nearly midnight and Sirius, James and Peter were huddled over a stack   
  
of books in the Restricted Section of the library. Their lantern burned low,   
  
casting strange shadows over their faces. None of the three third-years were   
  
exactly sure what they were looking for but James hit gold when he flicked  
  
through a book on lycanthropy.  
  
'Oh my God!' James said loudly, earning him a kick in the shins.  
  
'Hush!' whispered Sirius. 'We don't want to get caught.'  
  
'Check out this book,' whispered James, pointing to a list in the book. 'It   
  
has all the symptoms of someone being a werewolf and it fits Remus.'  
  
'What does it say?' asked Peter.  
  
'The book says the most important symptom is a person's eyes and Remus has  
  
weird amber eyes.'  
  
'Should we confront him?' Sirius asked, feeling a little worried. 'Why   
  
didn't he tell us? He can't be!.'  
  
'We've been living with a werewolf!' Peter exclaimed so loud it echoed  
  
through the library. The three exchanged a look of horror.  
  
'You scoundrels should be in bed,' yelled Argus Filch. 'I've had it with   
  
your marauding around the castle. You'll be expelled for sure this time.'  
  
Sirius, James and Peter ran in different directions. Sirius took the west   
  
exit, James headed east and Peter hid between the shelves. Filch caught Peter   
  
first, then James who had forgotten about the secret passageways. But Sirius   
  
managed to narrowly escape and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. He burst  
  
into the dormitory, startling Remus who was reading in bed.  
  
'Tell me the truth!' Sirius demanded. 'You're a werewolf, aren't you?'  
  
The colour drained from Remus's face. 'What? Me? No way.'  
  
Sirius looked livid. 'I'm your friend. You should've told me.'  
  
'You're wrong. It's not true.'  
  
'I found a list of symptoms. Your eyes gave you away.'  
  
'No! You're lying.'  
  
'Plus in your homework organiser you've marked every full moon.'  
  
'You went through my things?' Remus couldn't believe his ears.  
  
'If you hadn't been such a prat and had told me the truth I wouldn't have   
  
had to!'  
  
'You prick! I can't believe you! Next you'll be telling me you've been  
  
monitoring when I've been ill.'  
  
'Actually, you liar, I did. And I thought I was your friend.'  
  
Remus vented his anger by kicking Sirius's trunk. Something inside went   
  
snap and Sirius rushed to see what was broken.  
  
'My Nimbus 1080!' he cried. 'It's broken completely in half. The core is   
  
beyond  
  
repair.' Sirius looked up from his broomstick. 'You broke my Nimbus 1080.   
  
It cost so much money.'  
  
'I'm really sorry,' pleaded Remus. 'I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry.'  
  
Sirius glared at Remus as he stood up. 'I saved up 200 galleons to pay for   
  
that because my parents couldn't afford to buy me one. I worked day and night   
  
for three summers to buy it.' Sirius was beyond furious and Remus barely had   
  
time to flinch as Sirius's fist slammed into his eye. Remus's eyebrow tore  
  
and began bleeding and Sirius's other fist caught Remus in the guts.  
  
'I said sorry!'  
  
Remus retaliated by punching Sirius in the nose. Blood splattered over   
  
their clothes. Sirius stumbled slightly but still punched Remus in the guts  
  
again with a lot of force. Remus didn't bother trying to explain but punched  
  
Sirius in the guts. Sirius aimed another punch at Remus's face but the werewolf  
  
dodged it and stuck his leg out, causing Sirius to fall over. Remus pinned him  
  
to the ground, their faces inches apart.  
  
'I said I was sorry! I don't usually break things that the people I love   
  
own. Why did you punch me, you great prat?'  
  
'Because I love you too, even though you don't make it fucking easy.'  
  
The silence was intense. They remained frozen in place for a minute before   
  
standing upslowly.  
  
'I'm sorry I punched you back,' said Remus eventually.  
  
"I... uhh... I meant what I said about loving you.'  
  
'You can't,' replied Remus. 'No one likes a werewolf. I don't like myself   
  
most days. I hate being me. I can understand if you're like those people and   
  
hate me too.'  
  
Sirius stared at Remus. 'It's not your fault it gets this hard. So hold   
  
your head high and know I'm by your side and I won't back down. I'm not made  
  
of steel but your secret's safe with me. Those people who hate werewolves because   
  
they're afraid aren't worth a second thought.'  
  
'Thanks, but why?' Remus whispered.  
  
'Because I love you and you love me.'  
  
'Did you really go through my homework organiser?'  
  
'No. Lucky guess. I just wanted you to tell me the truth. I had no idea   
  
you would break my broomstick or I wouldn't have made it up.'  
  
'You set me up?' Remus was smiling slightly.  
  
'Only because you're so damn secretive. Though I do find mysterious guys   
  
sexy.'  
  
'How long then?'  
  
'How long what?'  
  
'How long have you "liked me" liked me?'  
  
'Since the first day I met this sandy-haired boy with eyes slightly too   
  
close together. I thought I was being silly having those sort of feelings at   
  
eleven but the liking has grown so much over the past few years. When we figured  
  
it out that you were a werewolf earlier this evening everything just clicked into   
  
perspective. Sorry for being so erratic.'  
  
'Did you realise you talk too much sometimes?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Sirius kissed Remus on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, but a sweet and   
  
tender kiss.  
  
The pair held hands and moved closer to each other.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
'Ohh my God!'  
  
James and Peter were in the doorway staring at their kissing friends.  
  
'We were just leaving,' said James, red-cheeked.  
  
James and Peter ran out, slamming the door behind them. Sirius and Remus just  
  
stood still, thoroughly shocked.  
  
'They had to find out sooner or later,' said Remus.  
  
'So how long for you?'  
  
'How long I've "liked you" liked you?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Too long.'  
  
'I had my suspicions about you liking me.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Why didn't you say anything?'  
  
'Why didn't you?'  
  
Sirius's eyes started twinkling. 'Well, we better make up for lost time then.' 


End file.
